Tino's Adventures of Speed Racer
is another upcoming Weekenders/Warner Bros. crossover film made by Sonic876. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot Speed Racer is an 18-year-old whose life and love has always been automobile racing. His parents--Pops and Mom--run the independent Racer Motors, in which his brother Spritle and his pet monkey Chim Chim, his mechanic Sparky, and his girlfriend Trixie are also involved. As a child, Speed idolized his record-setting older brother, Rex Racer. When Rex and Pops had a falling out, Rex ran away to race for other companies and gained a reputation for being a dirty racer and disgraced his family. Rex was apparently killed while racing in the Casa Cristo 5000 (AKA The Crucible) a deadly cross-country racing rally. Now embarking on his own career, Speed is quickly sweeping the racing world with his skill behind the wheel of his brother's Mach 5 and his own T-180 car, the Mach 6, although he is primarily interested in the art of the race and the well-being of his family. E.P. Arnold Royalton, owner of conglomerate Royalton Industries, offers Speed an astoundingly luxurious lifestyle in exchange for signing to race with him. Though tempted, Speed declines due to his father's distrust of power-hungry corporations. Angered, Royalton reveals that for many years, key races have been fixed by corporate interests, including himself, to gain profits. Royalton takes out his anger on Speed by having his drivers force Speed into a crash that destroys the Mach 6 and suing Racer Motors for intellectual property infringement. Speed gets an opportunity to retaliate through Inspector Detector, head of an intelligence agency's corporate crimes division. Racer Taejo Togokahn supposedly has evidence that could indict Royalton but will only offer it up if Speed and the mysterious masked Racer X agree to race on his team in the Casa Cristo 5000, which could also substantially raise the stock price of his family's racing business, blocking a Royalton-arranged buyout. Speed agrees but keeps his decision secret from his family, and Detector's team makes several defensive modifications to the Mach 5 to assist Speed in the rally. After they drive together and work naturally as a team, Speed begins to suspect that Racer X is actually his brother Rex in disguise. His family discovers that he has entered the race and agree to support him. With the help of his family and Trixie, Speed defeats many brutal racers, who were bribed by fixer Cruncher Block to stop him, and overcomes seemingly insurmountable obstacles to win the race, while Detector's team arrests Block. However, Taejo's arrangement is revealed to be a sham, as he was only interested in increasing the value of his family's company to profit from Royalton's buyout. Enraged, Speed hits the track that he used to drive with his brother, and confronts Racer X with his suspicion that he is Rex. Racer X removes his mask, revealing an unfamiliar face, and tells Speed that Rex is indeed dead, but encourages Speed not to let what had transpired change his idea of racing. Speed plans to leave to clear his mind but returns home where he is confronted by Pops. Pops does not prevent Speed from leaving as he is proud of Speed for his cause despite it being in vain, and acknowledges that it was his own stubbornness that drove his son Rex away. Taejo's sister Horuko arrives and gives him Taejo's rejected automatic invitation to the Grand Prix. The Racer family bands together and builds a new Mach 6 in 32 hours. Speed enters the Grand Prix against great odds; Royalton has placed a $1,000,000 bounty on his head that the other drivers are eager to collect, and he is pitted against future Hall of Fame driver Jack "Cannonball" Taylor. Speed overcomes a slow start to catch up with Taylor, who uses a cheating device called a spearhook to latch the Mach 6 to his own car. Speed uses his jump jacks to expose the device to video cameras, causing Taylor to crash. Speed wins the race, having successfully exposed Royalton's crimes. While Racer X watches it is revealed in a flashback montage that he is indeed Rex, who had faked his death by detonating a bomb in his car in the caves and underwent plastic surgery to change his appearance as part of his plan to protect Speed and the sport of racing. He chooses not to reveal his identity to his family, declaring that he must live with his decision. The Racer family celebrates Speed's victory as Speed and Trixie kiss, and Royalton is sent to jail. Trivia * Andrea, Mia, Emma, Olivia, Stephanie, Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, The Muppets (Kermit, Gonzo, Fozzie, Walter and Miss Piggy), The Bowser Family, Siege, Chameleon, and Wraith, Dr. Alvah, Ricky and Joey, Shere Khan, The LOSERS Empire, Pete, Grizzle, The Crime Empire, and Megan guest stars in this film. * The Bowser Family, Siege, Chameleon, and Wraith, Dr. Alvah, Ricky and Joey, Shere Khan, The LOSERS Empire, Pete, Grizzle, The Crime Empire, and Megan will be working with Arnold Royalton. Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Sonic876 Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Racing Films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Race films Category:Weekenders/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Weekenders/Warner Bros. crossovers Category:Upcoming films